A Spear Through the Heart
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Carson (OC) and Meghan (OC) accidentally get involved in a match involving the shield and things go horribly wrong. Carson ends up getting hurt and Roman feels terrible about it so he tries to make it up to her. I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in the story, but I do own Carson and Meghan. Rated M for Violence


"Here are your winners and new Diva's Tag Team Champions, Carson and Meghan!"

I grabbed mine and Meghan's belts and we held them high for the crowd. The crowd was on their feet cheering and screaming. Tonight Meghan and I had made history; we had created the very first Diva's Tag Team Titles and won them. As Raw went off the air, we climbed out of the ring and went to sit by JBL and Jerry Lawler.

"_Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…SHIELD"_

The fans went wild as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns made their way down the stairs towards the ring. They jumped the barrier right next to us and I watched them carefully. I knew the Shield could be dangerous and I wasn't about to take any chances with them.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a 3 on 3 tag team match. Introducing first, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. The Shield!"

The three of them made their way into the ring and stood there waiting for their opponents.

"_Welllll…..It's the Big Show."_

The Big Show's music hit and he came out to a loud pop from the audience. He made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with some fans and he even gave his hat to a little girl in the front row. I smiled slightly at the gesture. Although he looked mean and scary, Big Show was actually a really sweet guy and we had become friends easily when I first started on Raw.

"_I hear voices in my head they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me."_

I glanced at Meghan as she leaned forward slightly in her seat and rolled my eyes. She had always crushed on The Viper but had never said anything to him. The three of us had actually become really good friends when Meghan and I had been drafted. He was nothing like his character "the viper". Randy was actually a giant teddy bear, but he would deny it just to keep the guys off his back. He made his way slowly down the ramp and came to a stop at the bottom of the ramp next to Big Show. They knew that if they were to get in the ring right now, The Shield would jump them.

Finally the music for their final partner played and my eyes widened when I heard Mark Henry's theme song. Mark had been taken out by the shield over 3 months ago and we haven't heard from or seen him since. The crowd was on their feet cheering and screaming for his return.

I glanced over at Meghan who was just as shocked. Meghan was Randy's escort when he was in singles competition so we had decided to stay out for their match. I had other intentions though. Ever since I had been drafted to Raw, I had basically been infatuated with Roman. He was different from the other guys in the back. Whereas everyone in the back wanted to always go to the gym or was always worried about how they looked in the fans eyes, Roman didn't really care. Most of the time I see him wandering around with his headphones on listening to music by himself.

We've talked before and he is a really nice guy, but he can easily slip into his character when he needs to. It just shows how good he is at what he does.

The bell rang and it was Randy and Seth Rollins starting out. They locked up and began throwing punches back and forth. One of Randy's connected with Seth's jaw and sent him backwards a step. Randy backed him into a corner and stepped up onto the second rope, blocking Seth in the corner. He began hitting him in the forehead and the crowd counted along with him. Seth finally powered out and grabbed Randy around the legs and slammed his back against the mat. Seth went for the pin but Randy kicked out at 2.

Frustrated, Seth went over and tagged in Roman, who jumped at the opportunity to get involved. Minutes passed and there had been many near falls for both teams. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Meghan with me just as Dean Ambrose landed right where our chairs had been. I looked up to see Mark Henry standing at the edge of the ring looking at Dean on the floor. He glanced at us to make sure we weren't hurt before he continued with the match.

With our chairs now destroyed, Meghan and I made our way around the edge of the ring only to stop by the side and watch the match.

Meghan watched in silent horror as Randy was thrown out of the ring next to us. Roman was now the legal man and I watched as he stalked towards Randy and I saw that he was getting ready for the spear. Before I could do anything, Roman ran straight for Randy. Randy sensed his approach and moved out of the way watching as Roman charged passed him.

The last thing I remember was hearing Meghan yell for me to move. I turned in just enough time to get speared harshly to the floor by Roman. As I lay there unmoving, I could hear the medics around me as they hurried to get me out of the way and get me back stage to the medical room. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out were the worried stares from all the wrestlers in the ring.

~Medical Room~

"Carson? Can you hear me?"

I groaned as light flooded my vision and I blinked harshly to get my eyes to adjust.

"Carson?"

I turned my head to see Meghan sitting there with our titles in her lap.

"What happened?" I asked. All I remember was seeing Roman heading towards me and then everything went black.

"Roman was going for a spear on Randy but Randy moved and didn't realize that you were right behind him. Roman couldn't stop in enough time and he speared you. As you landed you hit your head on the steel steps and blacked out."

I groaned in pain and gently sat up.

"Remind me to yell at Randy for moving. He deserved that spear." I muttered as I looked at her.

"Oh no need to tell me that, tell him yourself." She nodded towards the door and I turned to see none other than the Viper standing there in his ring attire. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his head down.

"Hey." He said as he slowly walked in the room. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew he felt guilty about letting me get hurt.

"Hey Randy. How did the match go?" I asked, trying to get him to respond. I didn't hold him accountable for what happened. I shouldn't have been there in the first place. It wasn't his fault.

"Huh? Oh it went find. Roman speared Big Show and got the win."

I sighed as he sat down and still refused to look at me. I had bandages around my ribs because with the force Roman had hit me, it had bruised several of them and it wouldn't surprise me if I had actually cracked on.

"Randy look at me." I waited until he finally turned his head to look at me and the first thing he looked at was the bandages around my ribs.

"This isn't your fault. You did exactly what you were supposed to. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have been ringside."

A knock on the door interrupted us and Roman peeked his head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and looked back at Randy.

"Randy, it's not your fault and if you continue to think it is, I will have to hurt you." He finally cracked a smile at me and I smiled back.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to go get Alanna from the Diva's locker room." He gently hugged me and he and Meghan both left.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked as he approached the bed and sat down in the chair that Meghan had been sitting in.

I laughed a little and winced at the stabbing pain.

"Like I got speared." I joked.

Roman smiled slightly and relaxed in the chair.

"I just wanted to come by and check on you and make sure you were alright. I couldn't stop myself in time and I didn't mean to spear you." He said as he leaned forward in the chair to rest his elbows on the bed next to me.

"I'm a little sore but nothing I can't manage. So don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?" I said as I smiled at him.

He nodded and smiled back slightly.

"At least let me make it up to you and take you to dinner tomorrow night after the Smackdown taping?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I've had a crush on Roman since I first got here so maybe this was my chance to finally get to know him better.

"Okay, deal." He ginned at me and nodded.

"Good. Are you traveling with Meghan?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up to get my stuff together.

"Yeah, we share a bus."

He nodded and grabbed my gym bag and slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to walk me down the hall to the Diva's locker room.

"So I'll meet you tomorrow night at your bus after the show." He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I breathed out as the door opened and Meghan stood there.

"Thanks for bringing her back Roman." Meghan said nicely as she took my bag from him. I knew she wasn't thrilled with Roman right now since he was the one who hurt me but I guess she will have to deal with it once I tell her I have a dinner date with him.

"No problem. Well I best get going. I'll see you tomorrow Carson. Goodnight ladies." He said smoothly before he turned and walked back down the hallway towards the locker rooms. I watched him until he was out of sight before I turned my attention back to Meghan and went inside the room and shut the door softly.

"Car-car!"

I looked down and saw Randy's daughter Alanna tugging on my pants leg. Randy often brought her on the road with him and Meghan and I offered to occasionally babysit for him when he was in the ring. Tonight, Eve had babysitting duty and when Meghan had come back to the locker room the little girl had been asleep.

"Hey sweet girl!" I reached down and scooped her up off the floor and balanced her on my hip. She was absolutely adorable.

"Daddy!" she squealed and I turned around to see Randy standing there.

"There's my big girl. How about a hug for daddy." I handed her over to Randy and smiled at them.

"So what did Roman have to say for himself?" Randy asked as he closed the locker room door and sat down on the couch with Alanna.

I slowly sat down next to him and smiled when Alanna turned towards me and crawled between the two of us to play with her toys.

"He apologized to me and said that he had been worried. He hadn't meant for me to get hurt but he wanted to see if I was okay. And…" I took a deep breath and looked at Meghan. "He asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

Meghan's eyes narrowed a bit but she didn't say a word to me. Instead she just kept silent and stared at me.

"Well at least he is trying to make up for it. It was an accident, and accidents happen. Next time though you two need to get away from ringside."

"I think this dinner is a good idea."

My eyes snapped up to look at Meghan again in disbelief.

"What?" I asked

She bit her lip for a moment before continuing.

"I said, I think it's a good idea. I mean you obviously want to get to know him better so what better way than to go to dinner with him. I know I'm not a big fan of him as of right now. But it's your decision on if you want to go. I'm not gonna stop you."

I smiled at her and looked down when I felt a weight fall on my arm. I glanced at my lap and saw that Alanna was yawning and was beginning to fall asleep.

"Looks like that's my cue to get out of here." Randy said as he scooped Alanna up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep. Randy walked over and hugged Meghan before gently hugging me.

"See you girls tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Randy! Goodnight Alanna!" we said as they left.

Meghan and I packed up makeup and ring attire and headed out into the hallway. I was beginning to feel a little better after the doc had given me some pain medicine. I wasn't cleared to wrestle until next week, but Meghan and I had a promo to do tomorrow night on Smackdown. We made our way out into the parking lot and spotted Randy climbing on his bus for the night. Our bus was parked beside his and we made our way onto it.

"Hello Ladies."

"Hello Josh."

We greeted our driver and told him what the next city was and soon enough we were on the road towards St. Louis. Smackdown would be filmed there and so would main event. Then on Thursday and Friday we had house shows in the surrounding area before we had to all be on a plane for Los Angeles by Sunday. Sunday was our Pay Per View, Royal Rumble. Meghan and I were scheduled to defend our titles in a match against LayCool.

"Ugh I'm so tired." Meghan said as she dropped her bag on the floor and dove onto the bed. I wrinkled my nose at her and frowned.

"I'm gonna take a shower so that the sheets don't get dirty." I said as I grabbed some clothes and made my way into the bathroom. Meghan nodded and turned on the TV to distract her until I was out.

About 30 minutes later I made my way out into the bedroom.

"Showers yours." Meghan grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom. I climbed under the sheets and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

~Morning: St. Louis~

I slipped on my tennis shoes and grabbed my gym bag before waking Meghan.

"Hey, I'm going to the gym. You coming?" I asked

She groaned and slowly got out of bed.

"I'll get you a bottle of water and some Orange Juice." I said as I made my way to the front of the bus.

"Thanks" she called out as she began getting dressed.

About 10 minutes later, we had made it to the gym that Randy had told us about. When we got there I noticed that there were several others from the Smackdown roster there getting their work outs in.

"Hey Carson how are you feeling?"

I turned to my right and saw Big Show standing there. Looks like he had just finished his workout and he was now toweling off.

"A little better, but I'm still sore."

Show grinned at me and laughed.

"I'm amazed you are still walking. That spear hurts like hell."

I grinned.

"Don't I know it?"

We laughed and Show excused himself and got back to his workout.

"Let's do this."

Meghan and I threw ourselves into our workout and went at it for over an hour. My ribs were a little sore so I shut off the treadmill and began to stretch to cool down. Walking over to the wall I grabbed the sparring gloves and tossed them to Meghan who slipped them on and got into position. We sparred for another 45 minutes before deciding to head to the showers.

"So what exactly is our promo about tonight?" I asked as I turned on the shower and began washing my hair.

"Umm I think we are making our heel turn tonight and Lay Cool is coming out to challenge us for the titles at the Royal Rumble."

"So pretty much go out, talk shit, laycool comes out, talks shit, we fight, that's it?"

Meghan laughed at my explanation.

"Pretty much."

"Awesome"

We finished our showers and went shopping for a while and before we knew it, it was time for us to make our way to the arena for Smackdown.

Meghan and I made our way down the halls and found the rooming list.

"Were sharing our locker room with Randy tonight since Alanna is with him."

Meghan said as we waved to our other coworkers.

As we made our way down the main hall we stopped at the door for our room and I knocked.

"It's open!"

I pushed it open and saw Randy sitting on the couch lacing up his boots while Alanna was coloring on the floor.

"Hey Randy, hey Alanna!"

The little girl squealed and stood up and ran over to hug us. Randy's match was first and then we went out for our promo. Randy said goodbye to us and left for his match against Dolph Ziggler.

"So what are you gonna wear for your date tonight?" Meghan asked as she sat on the ground in front of the couch so that Alanna could braid her hair.

I shrugged and watched Randy's match on the TV.

"I don't know, do you think you could help me pick out something? He's meeting me at our bus after the show."

Meghan nodded and winced as Alanna pulled a little too hard on her hair.

When Randy came back to the dressing room he put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Meghan now had lots of little braids in her hair and a big pink bow on the top of her head. Meghan turned and glared at Randy 'don't say a word' she mouthed as Alanna hopped off the couch to see all her work.

"Alanna, I think Meghan has enough braids in her hair." Randy said as he stifled his laugh.

"Will you wear the braids to the ring?" Alanna asked as she gave Meghan a big hug.

I just about died laughing at the pouting look on the little girls face.

Meghan grabbed the little girl and pulled her into her lap and tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

"Of course I will!"

"You ready for our promo Meghan?" I asked as I grabbed our belts out of their bags and shouldered both of them.

Randy picked up Alanna and started to play with her as we made our way out to the ring to do our promo.

"_live for the night" by krewella_ blasted through the speakers as we made our way down the ramp. I grabbed a microphone for each of us and stepped into the ring.

"We told you so! We told you that we were here to change the Diva's division here in the WWE and we have done that. There isn't a diva in that locker room that can say otherwise." Meghan sneered into the mic.

"And if there is anyone back there that thinks they even have a shot at beating us, come out now and challenge us."

The arena was silent for a moment before Meghan and I started to laugh.

"I knew it! There isn't a single person back there brace enough to face us for the titles. WE are the best of the best!" I gloated as we raised our titles in the air.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Lay Cool's music and the two of them made their way down to the ring. Before I could say anything, Layla lunged at me and attacked me while Michelle attacked Meghan. We brawled for a bit before the ref finally separated us. Meghan and I snatched our belts back and made our escape up the ramp.

"You wanted a challenge! You got one! Lay Cool vs. Meghan and Carson at the Royal Rumble" Michelle screamed into the mic.

I smirked at them.

"You're on!" I yelled back and raised my title high above my head and just smirked at them.

As Smackdown went to a commercial break, Meghan and I made our way backstage to tell Randy goodbye before we headed out to the bus.

"So what am I gonna wear?" I asked looking through my closet but unable to find anything.

Meghan sighed.

"Just go do your hair and makeup and I'll get your outfit."

I just smiled at her and barricaded myself in the bathroom for the next hour. When I came out my hair was down with slight curls and my makeup was finished. I looked on the bed and saw that Meghan had picked out my zebra skirt and black off the shoulder top. It was simple but dressy. I shook my head and laughed. Why was she so good at picking out outfits for me?

I got dressed and went out into the living room area where Meghan was watching TV. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a RKO hoodie.

"So is Randy coming over to the bus tonight?" I asked teasingly as I got a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

"As a matter of fact he is. He and Alanna are coming over to watch movies with me and possibly spend the night since we are here tomorrow as well." She stuck her tongue out at me and I just laughed.

"Girl you got it bad!" I said laughing. I glanced at the clock and realized that the show was now over and that Roman would be over any time.

I sat down on the couch to slip on my white wedges when there was a knock at the door of the bus.

"Coming!" Meghan said as she stood up and went to answer it.

"Hey Meghan, is Carson back here?"

Romans voice floated through the bus and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah come on in, she's just putting on her shoes."

I slipped on the other shoe and stood up to face him and my breath caught in my throat. Roman was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. His muscles made the shirt look a little tight on him but he looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." He said and I blushed a bit.

"You look great too." I said quietly.

"You ready to go? I've got my rental pulled up for us." He offered his arm to me and we headed out the door and towards his rental.

He took me to a really fancy dinner called Le Caprese. We ended up talking about our lives, careers, how we both started in this business, our likes and dislikes. He was a true gentleman. He made me laugh, while he told some of his stories of when he truly started to be interested in wrestling. For once, I didn't seem to care about the paparazzi taking tons of pictures of the two of us. I was enjoying our time together, like it was meant to be.

After dinner, Roman and I decided to go down to the pier that was by the arena and sit down there and talk some more.

"So are you having a good time tonight?" He asked as he placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes, tonight has been amazing. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad to see that you are feeling better."

We walked along the water's edge for a while before stopping at the pier and walking to the end. I leaned up on the railing and turned around towards him.

"Thank you for tonight Roman, it has been amazing. I'm happy I've gotten to know you a bit better."

"It was my pleasure Carson. I am happy I got to take you out tonight, otherwise I'd be stuck with Dean and Seth for the whole night, and I already spend enough time with these guys."

I smiled slightly as he came in closer and surprised me with a kiss. I pulled away in shock but looked at him, and dived in for another, longer, more passionate kiss that made him lift me up, and hold me in his arms. I felt safe and secure. I held on as long as I could, not wanting this perfect moment to end.

"Roman…" I whispered.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know what it is Carson but you have had me captivated since I first saw you. You are so beautiful and although I wish I hadn't taken you out tonight as an apology, I'm glad we went to dinner tonight."

I smiled at him in happiness.

"Roman, I've actually had a crush on you since I got drafted to Raw. I've always loved how you moved in the ring and your passion for what you do."

Roman pulled me closer and just held me for a little while. A gust of wind blew by and I shivered a bit in his arms.

"Cold?" he asked as he leaned down to place his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him over my shoulder and sighed.

"A little but you are here to keep me warm."

Roman chuckled a bit and pulled me closer until my back was touching his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Carson? Will you go out with me again? I mean like a real date, not just an apology date." I smiled and nodded, pulling his arms tighter around me and leaning into his embrace.

We stayed that way for a little bit longer before we decide to head back to the buses. Roman pulled up next to the bus and got out and walked around to open my door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him again and I sighed as we held eachother.

I couldn't hear any noise on the bus so I assumed that everyone was asleep. Walking to the door I turned around towards Roman once more only to be pulled into a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Will you meet me for breakfast?" He murmured against my lips.

I smiled against his and shook my head.

"No. You come over to the bus and I'll cook us breakfast."

He pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He kissed me once again before pulling away and letting me go inside the bus. I heard him start up his rental and drive off to the hotel he was staying at and I smiled a little and touched my lips.

As I locked the door I walked into the living room only to see Randy and Meghan asleep on the couch and Alanna was asleep in her sleeping bag on the other couch. I couldn't resist and I snapped a picture of the two of them. Meghan was lying on Randy's chest and Randy had his arm wrapped around her holding her close. I made my way into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas before sliding into the bed.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I heard my phone go off on the table and I grabbed it to see that I had a text message from an unknown number.

I opened it up and read it

_I had a great time tonight Carson and I can't wait to see you in the morning. Sweet dreams baby_

_Love Roman_

I smiled at the endearment and texted him back

_Thank you babe I had a great time too! I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight babe_

_Love Carson_

Smiling I set my alarm for early so I could get up and make breakfast for everyone. I sighed in happiness and pulled the covers up to my chin. As I slowly began to fall asleep I couldn't help but think that this was a start of something beautiful.


End file.
